Document WO 2007/080163 A2, which is incorporated by reference, proposes an electronic regulator for motor vehicle control systems, which in each case measures the current in the switch-on path and recirculation path in a PWM valve operating circuit, by means of a sense FET and a sigma-delta modulator, wherein the digital output signal from the sigma-delta modulators is in each case multiplied by a correction value or compensation factor in order to correct the respective digital measurement signal. This multiplication requires a multiplier circuit which is relatively complex and has a relatively large number of components.